The Prince and the Frog
by Athineath
Summary: After "Prince" Lovino kissed the "frog" he is thrust into a world of talking frogs (including himself), singing alligators, and a lovesick firefly as he embarks on an incredible journey through the mystical bayous of Louisiana. Thanks to some courage and big dreams, these new friends come to realize what they really need. Based off "The Princess and the Frog" Spamano T for Lovi
1. There's Magic in the Air Tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the original story "The Princess and the Frog" nor do I own the Disney movie "The Princess and the Frog"**

**A/N: *laughs innocently* Heh...okay so I know I said I wouldn't be writing anything else because I'm working on The Holiday Hetaliafied buuuut...I got "The Princess and the Frog" for Christmas because I've been wanting it forever (and no I'm not to old for Disney *pouts*) and I'm writing this because my friend (she knows who she is) gave me the idea. This is all her fault! Hehe just kidding (no I'm not why am I writing this what even).**

**Dear anyone actually going to read this,**

**I hope you enjoy it because I know I'll enjoy writing this amazingful thing even though I complain a lot in my author's notes.**

**Sincerely, Athineath**

**Seriously guys, please read this fanfiction because who doesn't need a little Disney. Oh and yes, there will be singing. Again DISNEY!~**

* * *

{Chapter I "There's Magic in the Air Tonight}

"Just at that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded, 'Oh please dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch!'" said the voice of an older Italian man named Romulus that drawled in his most eccentric voice.

"Here comes my favourite part," Feliciano, the smaller of the two boys whispered to the other.

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog!" Romulus exclaimed.

"Awe!" Felicianao exclaimed adoringly while the other little boy, Lovino, pretended to gag at the thought of kissing a frog.

Romulus just smiled at their antics and continued reading. "Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after. The end."

"Yay!~" Feliciano cheered as he fell over backwards, and then proceeded to laugh at his clumsiness. "Read it again! Read it again!"

"I'm sorry Feliciano, but no can do. It's time for Lovi and I to be heading home," Romulus apologized. "Now say goodnight, Lovino."

Lovino frowned and crossed his arms. "There is no way in this world that I would ever kiss a frog!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh really?" Feliciano asked innocently. When Lovino nodded, he put a frog mask on his kitten and thrust it in Lovino's face. "But it's your prince charming! You have to kiss it Lovi!"

"No get it away from me! I won't kiss a frog!" Lovino exclaimed as he tried to push Feliciano away, but was laughing all the same.

"I would kiss a frog if it meant I could be a princess," Feliciano sighed dreamily.

"But Feliciano, you're a boy," Lovino pointed out.

Feliciano giggled. "Oh yeah! A prince then!"

"Wouldn't you have to marry a princess then?"

"No, I would still marry a prince."

"Can he do that, Nonno?" Lovino asked Romulus.

Romulus smiled at the boys' innocence. "Feliciano can marry whomever he wants, and so can you Lovi."

"Ooooh, okay," Lovino replied like he really did understand.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Feliciano's father Remus strutted in. "Evening Romulus, Lovino," he said shaking Romulus's hand.

"Daddy, Roma made us pasta !" Feliciano exclaimed running forward to shove a forkful of the pasta into Remus's mouth. "Isn't it yummy?!"

"It sure is Feli! Nothing I wouldn't expect from the best private chef in all of New Orelans," Remus complimented to Romulus.

"Ooh daddy, can I have that pasta tomorrow?" Feliciano asked pointing at a slightly complicated looking recipe in one of Romulus's cookbooks he left lying out.

"Now son you've had pasta every night-"

"But daddy I want it! Please, please, please, please!" Feliciano interrupted.

Remus sighed. "Roma, do you think that you could make something like that for him tomorrow evening?"

Romulus laughed. "Anything for my best costumer." He turned to face Lovino and held his hand out. "Come along, Lovi, it's about time for our dinner."

The grandfather and grandson duo walked out of the bedroom and into the hall happily together, while they both pretended to ignore Remus showering Feliciano with another present, tonight it was a puppy. Romulus knew Lovino might be feeling jealous of Feliciano sometimes, but he also knew that as long as he could provide food, shelter, water, and love for his grandson that Lovino will be even happier.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously if you read this I love you because I don't think many people will actually read this. I hope this first chapter will keep ya'll wanting more of this because I'll be sure to be writing this. Oh and check out my other fic, The Holiday because it is still technically the holiday season and I will finish it soon I promise!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	2. Romulus's Dream

{Chapter II "Romulus's Dream"}

"This marinara sauce sure smells good, Lovi," Romulus praised his grandson. Lovino smiled up at him from the wooden stool he stood on top of to reach the pot.

"Thank you, Nonno," he replied.

"Do you think it's done yet?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Yes Nonno!"

"Alright, I'm putting the spoon in my mouth now." And Romulus did, but just to spite Lovino he pursed his lips and "thought" about the sauce.

"What's wrong? Did I not put enough basil in?"

"Well this is the best marinara sauce I've ever had! You have a gift mio Tesoro. A gift that needs to be shared."

Lovino beamed up at Romulus while cradled in his arms, then jumped down and ran to open the door. "Hey everyone I made marinara sauce!" He called to his neighbors.

"It sure smells good, Lovino," someone replied.

"I have some leftover pasta, Lovi, should I bring it?" someone asked.

Lovino nodded. "Bring whomever and whatever you all need! Just be sure to bring yourselves," he giggled.

* * *

Romulus smiled as he watched everyone else eat. He didn't eat much, plus he wanted to make sure everyone else got as much as they needed. Someone brought pasta, someone else brought a loaf of bread, and they all had Lovino's sauce.

"Good food brings people from all kinds of places together," Romulus told Lovino later as he tucked him into bed. "When I open my restaurant, people from all those places and different background will be coming from miles around just to get a taste of my food."

"Our food, Nonno," Lovino corrected.

"That's right, Tesoro, our food."

Lovino gasped and stuck his head out his window. "Nonno look! Feli's fairytale book said that if you wish on a star, your dreams are sure to come true!"

Romulus laughed. "Well you wish on that star mi bambino, you wish with all your little heart. But remember, Lovi, that you need to be able to put in your work too because that star can only take you part of the way. And also never forget to remember what you truly need."

"Yes, Nonno," Lovino replied. Lovino pulled the picture of his grandmother off of his side table and hugged it to his chest. "I'll remember for both you and Nonna."

Romulus's smile faltered as he looked at his late wife, but to hide it he picked up a picture of inside a fancy restaurant and pulled a pen out of his shirt. "So Lovi, what do you think we should name our restaurant?"

"Whatever you want Nonno." They both smiled as Romulus wrote 'Lovino's Place' across the top in his swirly yet stiff writing.

Lovino hugged the picture to his chest and closed his eyes. "Please, please, please."

* * *

**A/N: So here is the adorable scene where little Lovi cooks dinner. I always loved that scene in the movie because they decided to share the food with everyone, and that makes me happy because I love sharing food I made or helped make with people. Not to be praised but because people coming together to eat is a wonderful thing.**

**I hope ya'll are enjoying this fic, and I am for sure enjoying writing this. I may also possibly be watching the movie religiously and listening to the soundtrack that I bought on iTunes...maybe...**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	3. A Prince in New Orleans

{Chapter III "A Prince in New Orleans"}

Lovnio's bedroom door burst open as a haggard looking Lovino slumped in. He opened the top draw of his dresser, pulled out a couple of coins from his apron pocket, and put them into an old coffee tin that was next to an ad for a sugar mill for sale. "Well Mister Lovino, a rough night for tips but every penny counts," he muttered to himself as he shoved the coffee tin back with the others. After kicking off his shoes, Lovino fell face first onto his bed to sleep for thirty seconds before his alarm clock went off ringing obnoxiously. Turning off the alarm, Lovino grudgingly got up and opened his wardrobe doors. "Goodnight Cal's," he said taking off his Cal's uniform. "Good morning Duke's," he finished as he put on his Duke's uniform.

* * *

The trolley was always packed early in the morning, filled to the brim with people going to all of their different types of occupations. As per usual, Lovino's eyes were glued to a cookbook he was borrowing from the library instead of paying attention to the pretty woman giggling and eyeing his every move. As one tried to make a move, Lovino jumped out of his seat and nearly ran her over because it was his stop. Walking to Duke's Cafe was always an adventure. Just like the days before, a small band of jazz players were waltzing across the sidewalk right in Lovino's way. He waited annoyed and was nearly trampled by the trombone player when he thought everything was clear.

Finally in the safe vicinity of the cafe, Lovino was quickly put to work by Buford who instantly handed him trays piled with food the moment he saw him walk in the door. Lovino was used to this by now, and gave out the food almost as fast as he was given it.

"Lovino!" his friend Matthew called.

Lovino walked over and smiled at his two friends. "Hi everyone. What's going on?"

Matthew smiled. "We're going dancing tonight. Care to join us?"

"Yeah live a little, Lovino! It's Mardi Gras!" Gilbert, Matthew's boyfriend told him.

Lovino sighed and started moving around the tables close by theirs. "I can't guy's I'm working a double shift tonight-need a napkin sweetheart?" he interrupted himself to hand a little girl a napkin. "A double shift, you know-here are your hotcakes-to save-"

"To save for your restaurant, I know. I know," Matthew finished.

"You're always working, Lovino," Gilbert told him. "You need a break."

Lovino sighed. "I can't tonight guys. Maybe next week, okay?" As he walked away he heard Matthew telling Gilbert that he knew Lovino wouldn't come because he never does.

"You talking about _your_ restaurant again?" Buford asked teasingly.

"I almost have enough," Lovino replied.

"Yeah? How much?"

"Well I uh-where are my flap jacks?!"

Buford laughed. "I knew it! You have as much chance of getting your restaurant as I do marrying a millionaire's heir and moving to New York City!"

Lovino just ignored him and continued serving food. "Good morning, Mr. Vargas," he said as Remus entered the café.

"Good morning, Lovino," Remus replied as he sat down at his usual table.

"Congratulations on being voted king of the Mardi Gras parade."

"Thank you Lovi! Not that I'm surprised since now it will be five years in a row!" Remus laughed. "You know what would be wonderful to celebrate with?"

Lovino laughed and set down a plate of beignets in front of him. "Some freshly made beignets, just for you Mr. Vargas."

"Lovi! Oh Lovi, did you hear the news!" Feliciano exclaimed as he burst into the café and sat next to his father.

"What news?" Lovino asked.

"Prince Antonio of Spain is coming to New Orleans!"

"Why would the prince of Spain be coming to New Orleans?"

"Who knows, but he's also coming to our masquerade ball! And-"

"I invited him to stay at our home as my personal guest," Remus boasted.

"Oh that's real swell Feli," Lovino replied and gave Remus another plate of beignets. "Just so you know, my Nonno always said the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Oh that's genius Lovi!" Feliciano squealed.

"What is?" Lovino asked confused.

"I'll need about five hundred of your man luring beignets for my ball." Feliciano handed Lovino a huge bunch of cash from his father's wallet. "Will this cover it?"

Lovino stared at the money in shock. "Yes, this will cover everything! I'm getting my restaurant!"

Feliciano dragged Remus out of his chair, probably to go shopping for a new costume for tonight. "Well I better go! My prince is coming and there's no way I'm letting him go!"

* * *

Antonio had been there for five minutes and he already saw many beautiful women and men. He gladly grabbed his guitar and started playing and walking down the steps connecting the boat to the shore.

"Sire!" Daan called after him, but Antonio ignored him for the wonderful jazz band waltzing around the road. Daan groaned and tried to run down after him, but ended up slipping on his thrown crown and fell the rest of the way down, and the luggage he was carrying fell on top of him.

As Antonio waltzed around with the band, they passed by Duke's Café. Lovino glared at them and scoffed when Antonio offered him a tip of his hat and a flirtatious wink. Antonio shrugged but kept the image of the cute waiter in his mind. Maybe he should stop by later.

Daan shoved his way through the people on the sidewalk trying to find Antonio. When he finally did, Antonio was playing jazz on his guitar along with the jazz band, surrounded by an adoring crowd mainly filled with women. "Sire!" Daan exclaimed. I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"What a coincidence, Daan, because I have been avoiding you everywhere!"

"We're going to be late arriving at the Vargas estate."

Antonio sighed and grudgingly followed through the beautiful streets of New Orleans until they ran into a sketchy looking short, blond man with massive eyebrows. "Excuse me," Antonio apologized. Hopefully the man would be nice rather than rude about the situation. Unfortunately for Antonio, the man seemed to be neither as he smirked down at him in the most evil way Antonio had ever seen. Daan sighed, what had Antonio gotten himself into this time?

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love how casually Lovino is able to blow off Antonio without even knowing who his is? Because I love it! Fiesty Lovino is the best XD**

**Just for reference, Daan is Netherlands. It was the one name I found and actually liked.**

**Who can guess who the kind of creepy blond is that Antonio ran into? I bet everyone can ^-^**

**One last thing before I sign off, be prepared because next chapter includes our first song!~ Yay!~**

**Ciao, Athineath**


	4. Almost There

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Almost There"**

**A/N: Enter our first song! Everything Lovino says in Italics is him singing. I changed up the song in one part to fit the story better.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

{Chapter IV "Almost There"}

Lovino smiled at the sugar mill as Mr. and Mr. Fenner shoved the 'For Sale' sign into their car. "Oh it looks wonderful Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner," he said happily.

"We'll hand over the papers for you to sign right after Mardi Gras," the taller of the brother's said.

"How about I sign them at the Vargas' ball tonight?" Lovino offered.

"You drive a hard bargin," the shorter brother said as they drove away.

"Table for one please," Romulus said behind Lovino.

Lovino beamed at him and together they throw opened the doors. "Oh Nonno, doesn't it just want to make you cry!"

Romulus eyes the almost falling apart interior. "Well…yes."

Lovino threw his coat and hat on the stair railing. "The maître d' station will be where you're standing. Over there to the left will be a gourmet kitchen, and hanging from a ceiling will be a big crystal chandelier!"

Romulus laughed. "Oh you sound just like me. I remember I used to go on and on about this place to your nonna. You know Lovino, I'm glad you're happy but it's a shame that you're working so hard."

"Nonno, I can't stop now that I'm so close. I have to make sure that all your hard work means something."

Romulus frowned. "Lovino, I may not have gotten the place I wanted but I always had love, and that's all I want for you. I want you to, to meet your prince charming and dance your life away happily in love."

Lovino chuckled at his grandfather's antics. "Nonno, I don't have time for dancing. _That's just gonna have to wait a while,_" he sang.

"How long are we talking about?"

"_That's just gonna have to wait awhile_

_Ain't got time for messin' around_

_And it's not my style"_

_"_I want some grandkids!"

_"This old town can slow you down_

_People takin' the easy way_

_But I know exactly where I'm goin'_

_I'm gettin' closer and closer every day_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_People down here think I'm crazy_

_But I don't care_

_Trials and tribulations_

_I've had my share_

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now_

_'__Cause I'm almost there_

_I remember that you told me_

_Fairy tales can come true_

_But you gotta make 'em happen_

_It all depends on you_

_So I work real hard each and every day_

_Now things for sure are goin' my way_

_Just doin' what I do_

_Look out boys, I'm comin' through_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_People gonna come here from everywhere_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_There's been trials and tribulations_

_You know I've had my share_

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there!"_

Lovino hugged his grandfather and together they placed an old white curtain on an old wooden table as a table cloth, put an old vase in the middle, and Lovino placed a flower he found in the vase.

Romulus smiled down at his grandson. "Oh Lovi, this old place will look brand new by the time you're done with it. I'm so proud of you, and bambino, you _are_ there."

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed Lovi singing "Almost There". The lyrics are from the digital booklet thingy I got with the album when I bought it on iTunes so I guess they're from Disney.**

**And I know, what is this, three updates for this story in one day? Me? Crazy? Eh, maybe a smidge. But I really love writing this and it's so easy to write because of how many times I've seen this movie. I actually watched it earlier and planned out even more how I'll write this, and switched the character in the movie to be the characters from this in my mind so yeah...that was fun XD I'm thinking that this will be my last update for today.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	5. Dr Kirkland's Voodoo Emporium

**A/N: And here we have another song, "Friends on the Other Side" sung by Keith David. Again the lyrics are in italics.**

**Dislcaimer: The song "Friends on the Other Side" belongs to Disney.**

* * *

{Chapter V "Dr. Kirkland's Voodoo Emporium"}

"Hello gentlemen," the blond said. He took off his hat and gave a quick bow. "A tip of the hat from Dr. Kirkland." The man flicked his wrist and handed Antonio a purple business card that appeared in his fingers.

"'Tarot readings, charms, potions. Dreams made real,'" Antonio read as Dr. Kirkland started guided him down the sidewalk. "¡Increíble!

Dr. Kirkland took Antonio's palm and quickly ran his index finger over it. "Well I'll be! I wager that I'm in the presence of visiting royalty. Am I right?" He quickly led Antonio into a dark alley way and stopped in front of a dark purple door with a black sign above it that read 'Dr. Kirkland's Voodoo Emporium'.

"Daan, Daan!" Antonio exclaimed and turned around to face the breathless man who was running after them. "This remarkable gentle just read my palm."

Daan frowned and saw that Dr. Kirkland had the newspaper tucked into one of his pockets. "Or this morning's newspaper," he muttered to himself. "Sire listen, I don't like the looks of this man. He is obviously a con man. I suggest we move-"

_"__Don't you disrespect me little man,"_ Dr. Kirkland sang angrily. _"Don't you derogate or deride _

_You're in my world now, not your world_

_And I've got friends on the other side."_

_"__He's got friends on the other side_," Ghost voices echoed.

The dark purple door swung opened and Dr. Kirkland quickly ushered both men inside to a table in the center of the room. "That's an echo gentlemen, just a little parlor trick we have here in Louisiana.

_Sit down at my table_

_Put your minds at east_

_If you relax it was enable me to do_

_Anything I please_

_I can read your future_

_I can change it 'round some too_

_I'll took deep into your heart soul_

You do have a soul, don't you Daan?

_Make your wildest dreams come true_

_I got voodoo, I got hoodoo_

_I got things I ain't even tried_

_And I got friends on the other side"_

"_He's got friends on the other side,_" the ghost voices sang again. Daan and Antonio quickly looked around but with two opposite facial expressions – one worry, and the other amusement.

_"__The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present, and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me" _

Antonio was quick to take three but he had to nudge Daan in order for him to take his three. Once they did, Dr. Kirkland's evil smirk widened and he turned towards Antonio.

_"__Now you, young man are from across the sea_

_You come from two long lines of royalty_

I'm a royal myself, on my mother's side

_Your lifestyle's high, but your funds are low_

_You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough_

Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?"

Antonio shrugged. "Sad but true."

"Now you have to get married but marriage ties you down

You just want to be free, hop from place to place

But freedom takes green

_It's the green, it's the green_

_It's the green you need_

And when I looked into your future

It's the green that I seen" Now, Dr. Kirkland looked at Daan in mock sadness.

_"__On you little man, I don't wanna waste much time_

_You been pushed 'round all your life_

_You been pushed 'round by your mother and your sister and your bother_

_And if you was married you'd be pushed 'round by your wife_

_But in your future the you that I see_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be." _

Dr. Kirkland stood up and walked to Daan and Antonio's side of the table to offer them his hands. "Shake my hand, c'mon boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" Daan was quick to shake his hand wearing almost the exact same smirk as Dr. Kirkland. Antonio's expression was the exact opposite from earlier, and he hesitated to shake Dr. Kirkland's hand but eventually he did. "Yes…

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Transformation Central_

_Reformation Central_

_Transmogrification Central"_

All of a sudden something trapped Antonio in his chair. He tried to get lose as Dr. Kirkland walked forward with some type of charm necklace with a creepy face on it, but he was still stuck. Dr. Kirkland picked up Antonio's index finger and closed the mouth of the charm around it, drawing blood. The charm started glowing red, Antonio's blood seeping into the grooves. He flinched in pain when a bright, green light started engulfing him, started from the cut on his finger.

_"__Can you feel it?" _Dr. Kirkland sang.

_"__You're changing, you're changing_

_You're changing all right_

_I hope you're satisfied_

_But if you ain't, don't blame me_

_You can blame my friends on the other side_

Ha, ha, ha."

"_You got what you wanted," _the ghost voices sang. _"But you lost what you had!"_

* * *

**A/N: It was a little difficult for me to write out this chapter because I would have to interrupt the song to add in the actions. I hope I did a good enough job for you lot to still be able to understand what all is going on.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	6. The Masquerade Ball

{Chapter VI "The Masquerade Ball"}

Unsurpringly, the Vargas' masquerade ball was as grand as ever. It was held in their large backyard that included a dance floor. Everything was decorated for Mardi Gras, people were dancing in humorous costumes, and the delicious aroma of New Orleans food danced around them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Lovino who was selling his wonderful beignets. Everyone, that is, except Feliciano and the obviously missing Prince Antonio.

"Hand me those napkins now!" Feliciano exclaimed as he ran over to Lovino's table and grabbed as many napkins that could fit in his hands.

"Why?" Lovino asked slightly annoyed because he needed those napkins to hand out the beignets.

"I'm sweating like a sinner in church."

Lovino smirked. "Says the gay one."

Feliciano glared at him. "You're one to talk."

"Hey, we both know that I am not sure of my preferences because I've never dated anyone."

"Well none of that matters right now because the prince isn't here! My prince is never coming!"

"Feli, people are still coming-"

"I never get anything I wish for!" Feliciano ran up the stairs to the deck overlooking the entire party while Lovino ran after him, holding the crown he threw off. "Maybe I just have to wish harder!"

"Feli you can't expect to wish on a star and-"

"Please, please, please, _please!_"

"Feli listen to me-" Suddenly fanfares started playing.

"Ladies and gentlemen! His Royal Highness, Prince Antonio!" Someone announced as the Prince started walking forward. Lovino could have sworn that the Prince look familiar. Lovino gasped. It was that bastard who winked at him outside the café! He'd blown off a prince! But because Lovino was Lovino, he was more proud of himself than sorry.

Feliciano was watching the Prince with a slightly predatory glance that worried Lovino. He put back on his crown since it 'completed' his prince costume, and whistled so a spot light shone brightly down on his smiling face. The Prince stopped at the base of the stairs and offered a hand. Feliciano quickly ran down the stairs and tugged the Prince into a dancing position, letting him take the lead. Lovino walked down the stairs, humming along to the song playing as Feliciano waltzed with the Prince.

"Hello Lovino," someone said.

Lovino gasped and turned to face the Fenner brothers. "Hello Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner," he replied.

"Are those beignets I smell?" The shorter of the two brothers asked.

Lovino smiled and offered them the plate. "It sure is! These will be the house specialty once I sign those papers you brought."

"About that, you were out bid," the taller brother said and he took another beignet.

Lovino's smile instantly fell. "What?"

"A nice gentleman came in and offered the full amount in cash," the shorter one said.

"Unless you can top his offer by Wednesday, well you can say goodbye to your restaurant," the taller one explained.

"Do you know how long it took me to save that money?" Lovino exclaimed.

"Exactly! This is why a young man of your…background would have had his hands full trying to run a business like that. It's better that a fellow with more experience has an old place like that. You're better off where you're at."

"Now hold on a minute!" Lovino protested as he tried to grab onto the tail of the shorter Fenner's costume. The tail was not supposed to be pulled on and it popped right off, causing Lovino to stumbled backwards into the table he used for his beignets, and in the process getting jam, honey, and powdered sugar all over his Renaissance-era styled costume.

"Lovi!" Feliciano called as he walked over to the table still looking at the Prince. "It's time to give Prince Charming some of you…what happened?" He asked once he noticed Lovino sitting on the ground trying his best to get the stuff off of his costume.

"I just…fell," Lovino replied sadly.

"Oh dear, well follow me Lovi. I bet I have just the outfit for you!" Lovino followed Feliciano up the stairs, into the house, and into his room where he gave Lovino a prince costume, much like his but more realistic seeing as how Feliciano's seemed to have some sparkles on it. "Oh Lovi, did you see the way he danced with me? A marriage proposal can't be far behind. Thank you, Evening Star!" Feliciano told Lovino as he changed. "You know, I was starting to think that wishing on stars was for children and crazy people." He gasped when Lovino emerged from the bathroom. "Well look at you. You look even more handsome than the Prince himself." Feliciano grabbed a crown and put it on Lovino's head. "Doesn't it seem like only yesterday we were just little boys, dreaming our days away? And tonight both of our dreams are coming true." Lovino could only nod and stare down at the floor. "Well I best be getting back to the Prince. Wish me luck!" As Feliciano ran out of the room and back into the Prince's waiting arms, Lovino pulled out the picture Romulus gave him all those years ago and wiped the tears away that threatened to fall down.

"_Almost_," he sang sadly, his voice breaking at the end.

"_Almost there_

_People would have come from everywhere_

_I was almost…there"_

* * *

**A/N: I always felt so bad for Tiana after watching that scene in the movie, and now I feel bad for Lovino even thought I wrote it! I didn't even feel this bad when I killed off one of my favourite characters in the "short" story I wrote for English. Maybe I just need sleep and tea. We ran out of tea on Christmas and I haven't slept at all in over 24 hours. Is that a bad thing?  
**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	7. The Frog Prince

{Chapter VII "The Frog Prince"}

Lovino sighed as he walked out onto Feliciano's bedroom balcony, Romulus's pictured still gripped tightly in his hand. He didn't know if he could go back into the ball, he hated when people saw him cry. The evening star was shinning bright on him, and Lovino thought of how Feliciano's wish came true. Lovino sighed again and looked around in case anyone could see him.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered as he closed his eyes and held the picture to his chest. "Please, please, _please_." He opened his eyes and stared in shock at the frog that appeared in front of him. "Very funny." He glared at the star and then back at the frog. "I suppose you want a kiss?"

The frog smiled flirtatiously back at him. "Kissing would be nice, ¿sí?" It replied. Lovino screamed and scrambled back into Feliciano's room. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Prince, but-ah!" The frog picked up the teddy bear Lovino threw at it and hid behind it as he threw more stuffed animals. "I get you have a strong arm Prince but put the monkey down!" Lovino threw the monkey plushy anyway. The frog sighed and hopped onto the vanity to face Lovino better. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Antonio-" Lovino hit it (him?) with the book in his hands. "-of Spain."

"Prince? I didn't wish fo-now wait a minute here. If you're the prince, then who was that dancing with Feliciano on the dance floor?!"

"I don't know! All I remember is that I was a prince, charming and handsome, dancing around then the next thing I know I'm tripping over these." Antonio pointed to his…feet. Lovino gagged and raised the book up to hit Antonio with it again. "Wait! I know this story!"

Lovino looked at the cover. "_The Frog Prince_?"

"My mother had the servants read it to me every night." Lovino placed the book in front of Antonio and he flipped the pages of the prince turning from a frog into a human again back and forth. "Yes this is the answer!" Antonio faced Lovino. "You must kiss me!"

"Excuse me?"

"You must kiss me like in the story!"

"There are two things wrong with your logic. One, I am a male not a princess. Two, this is real life."

"It does not matter that you're a male, silly. And since magic turned me into a frog, don't you think it could turn me back human?"

Lovino glared at Antonio. "There is no way I'm kissing a fucking frog."

"You must! Besides, not only am I ridiculously handsome but I'm also fabulously wealthy. If you kiss me, I could give you some kind of reward."

Lovino sighed. He wanted that restaurant more than anything. "Just one kiss?"

Antonio smirked. "Unless you beg for more." He licked his lips and Lovino shivered. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, puckered his lips and bent down. He couldn't help but open an eye and saw Antonio's green, slimy lips puckered as well.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Lovino quickly turned around and tried to calm himself down. "It's okay Lovino. It's just one kiss, you can do this. Okay." He quickly turned back around and performed the same routine except this time he actually did kiss Antonio. There was a weird noise that sounded like bubbles popping and then everything went black for him.

Antonio sighed as he looked at himself down and saw he was still a frog. He looked around for Lovino, and when he looked down and saw him on the floor he gasped. "Dios mío."

Lovino opened his eyes and was somehow looking up at Antonio. "You don't look different. But how did you get up there? And how did I get down-" and then he saw his reflection in the mirror and gasped. He was a frog too! Naturally, Lovino screamed and jumped onto the vanity next to Antonio.

"Easy, Prince, do not panic!"

"What did you do to me? I'm green and I'm, I'm slimy!"

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm. "No, that is not slime." He ran his index finger across, producing more gunk. "You are secreting mucus."

"You bastard!" Lovino attempted to throttle Antonio but all he was able to do was push them backwards, slamming into the bookcase, and finally on a rocking horse. A book tittered over the edge and fell on the rocking horse sending both Antonio and Lovino flying into the backyard where they landed on Feliciano's head who then proceeded to scream.

Antonio quickly grabbed Lovino's arm. "Run!" he exclaimed, pulling Lovino along with him.

"I can't run, I'm a frog you idiot!"

"Hop then!"

"The Prince" gasped when he heard the two frogs talking and dropped the glasses he was holding. He quickly ran into the guest house he was staying in and threw open a cupboard door. His hunches were correct, Antonio escaped.

"Daan!" Dr. Kirkland exclaimed. "Where is he?"

Daan gulped and showed him the empty jar. "He was gasping for air so I loosened the lid a little-"

"You idiot!" Dr. Kirkland sighed. "You little slip-up will be a minor details, as long as we've got the Prince's blood in this charm."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Well, school started on Monday last week and because of that I don't know if I'll be very consistent with posting. My goal is to post every weekend, either Saturday or Sunday, because I'll most likely get my writing done Friday night or Saturday.**

**Anyone still hoping I will update either Long Teenage Goodbye or The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter, hang in there please! I've been attempting to work on the next chapter in LTG, but I'm having some writers block for TVBD so that is one reason why I decided to start this fanfic, to hopefully get me out of that writers block.**

**Now, because I've taken to liking this fanfic, I decided that y'all can make requests. If you want a Hetaliafied Cinderella or Snow White or even another one like The Holiday, just ask and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks to everyone for being so wonderful and reading this, the fanfiction and the author's note, or anything I write in general. I love you all!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	8. Nighttime in the Bayou

{Chapter VIII "Nighttime in the Bayou"}

Somehow Lovino and Antonio got themselves tangled in balloons trying to escape from Feliciano's dog Bella.

"Going up!" Antonio exclaimed. He was able to quickly loosen the ties at the bottom and now he and Lovino were floating away, gripping onto the strings for dear life.

* * *

"Voodoo!" Lovino explained once Antonio finally told him how he got turned into a frog. "You're telling me that this mess happened because you got involved with The Shadow Man?"

"He was very alluring!" Antonio growled in reply.

Lovino groaned. "This serves me right for wishing on stars. The only way you can get what you want is through hard work."

"Why would a prince have to work?"

"What? Oh, I'm not a prince, I'm a waiter."

"A waiter? Hold on a second, you're the jerk waiter from that café! No wonder the kiss did not work!"

"Oi bastard! Maybe it didn't work because I AM A MALE!"

"Right because it has nothing to do with the fact that you lied to me!"

"I never lied to your sorry ass! I never said I was a prince!"

"Well you never said you were a waiter either! You were even wearing a crown!"

"It was a costume party, dipshit!"

"Well guess what, the tables have turned because I am completely broke! Aha!" They both looked at each other when they heard a popping sound. "What was that?" They looked up and saw that the balloons were now all being popped by a tree. "Uh-oh." They both screamed as they fell and Lovino, thankfully landed on something kind of soft. Unfortunately, that thing was Antonio. He made to strangle Antonio but Antonio grabbed his arms and glared at him as well. If frogs could blush, Lovino figured his face would be as red as a tomato once he realized that he was straddling Antonio. He cleared his throat and shoved himself off of Antonio.

"You said that you were fabulously wealthy, bastard."

"My parents are fabulously wealthy, but they cut me off for being a-leech!" Antonio waved his arm around trying to get the leech off. Lovino sighed and pulled it off him. He saw a bird flying down towards them and grabbed Antonio to start running. Once they found shelter on a log, he instantly let go of Antonio's arm and continued glaring at him.

Antonio sighed. "I intend on becoming rich again, once I marry Feliciano Vargas. That is, if he'll have me.

"You're a prince?"

"Obviously!"

"Then he'll have you. Once you marry Feli, you'll get me my restaurant right?"

"Whoa, I promised a reward to a prince, not a cranky-why are those logs moving?" Lovino turned to look at whatever Antonio was staring at when he noticed that the "logs" were indeed moving towards them in the water.

"I don't think those are logs."

"Aren't you right?" A deep voice said behind them. They turned around to face a vicious looking alligator smirking at them. "I call the big one." As the alligators lunged at them, Lovino dove into the water and swam around until he found an opening into the trunk of a tree where he was table to peer out from safety.

"Psst! Down here!" Antonio whispered.

"Get you own tree," Lovino replied making sure he was loud enough for the alligators to notice Antonio.

"There he is!" One of them called so they all started swimming over.

"Please, if you lower the vine and get me out of this swamp I promise I'll get you all the money you need!" Antonio pleaded. Nodding, Lovino lowered the vine and pulled Antonio up. The alligators continued to laugh and taunt them from the water. "Well waiter, it looks like we'll be here all night so we night as well get _comfortable._" Lovino punched him. "Ow!"

"Get your slimy self away from me!" Lovino exclaimed.

"I told you, its mucus!"

* * *

**A/N: I was looking through my documents and it turns out I wrote another chapter! I know this one is a little short, but I figured I should post it so I don't forget about it! I always enjoyed the scene where Tiana and Naveen came clean to each other, and I knew writing it with Lovino and Antonio would be hilarious. I knew I'd have to put in as many insults from Lovino as I could, so I hope I did him justice XD**

**Now I believe I'm officially off, here's hoping to seeing y'all next week!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	9. Meet Alfred

**Disclaimer: When We're Human belongs to Disney and is originally sung by Michael-Leon Wooley, Bruno Campos, and Anika Noni Rose**

* * *

{Chapter IX "Meet Alfred"}

Lovino yawned when he woke up and attempted to bury his head deeper into his pillow, and then he noticed two things: his pillow was kind of squish and breathing. Lovino instantly screamed and jumped away from Antonio.

"Good morning, Lovino," Antonio said.

"How…how do you know my name?" Lovino asked.

"You talk in your sleep."

Lovino sighed. "Whatever bastard, I'm going to make a raft so we can get back to New Orleans."

"Well then I'll go back to sleep." Lovino groaned and jumped out of the tree as Antonio lay back down.

"Ow!" Antonio exclaimed after being rudely awaken by an acorn hitting his head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! We've got to get back to New Orleans," Lovino nagged.

Antonio sighed and jumped onto the raft Lovino made, grabbing a stick with a spider web on it as a make shift guitar. "Music to paddle by," he explained as he started playing an upbeat tune.

"You know I could use a little help here." Antonio played the tune louder. "How about you stop picking and…" Lovino gasped when an alligator swam up behind them.

"I know that tune!" The alligator exclaimed and started playing the same upbeat tune his trumpet. "_Dippermouth Blues!"_

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Antonio asked him in surprise.

"The Bayou is the best jazz school in the world. Old Alfred would give anything to play with the big boys."

"Why don't you?"

"Oh I did once. It didn't end well…"

"Well it was nice meeting you Alfred, and thank you for not eating us but we've got to go," Lovino said as he dragged Antonio away from where he followed Alfred to.

"Where are y'all going?" Alfred asked.

"To find somebody who can break this spell," Lovino explained.

"What spell?" Alfred asked.

"Brace yourself mi amigo," Antonio said. "We're not actually frogs, we're human."

Alfred burst out laughing. "Y'all serious?"

Lovino sighed and pointed to Antonio. "This bastard got himself mixed into a voodoo mess and-"

"Like the kind Mama Lizzie do?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Mama…who?" Antonio asked.

"Mama Lizzie. She's the voodoo queen of the bayou," Alfred explained.

"Can you take us to her?" Lovino and Antonio asked in unison.

"Facing razor-sharp pricker bushes and trappers and hunters with guns? No," Alfred said. Lovino sighed and shrugged but Antonio smiled at him.

"Allow me," he said and walked back over to where Alfred laid down and played a soulful tune. "To bad you can't come with us, Alfred. Just like it's too bad that you're so large and toothy so you can't play to adoring crowds." Alfred's eyes widened and he stopped playing. "Oh well. Adiós."

"It's not going to work, bastard," Lovino told him.

Antonio put up three fingers. "Three…two…on-"

"Hey guys! I just had me an idea! What if I got Mama Lizzie to turn me human?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"You are a genius, Alfred!" Antonio exclaimed as he pulled Lovino onto Alfred's head with him.

Alfred jumped into the swampy water, started playing another upbeat tune, and started singing. "_If I were a human being_

_I'd head straight for New Orleans_

_And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong_

_Like no one they've ever seen_

_You've heard of Louis Armstrong,_

_Mr. Sidney Bechet?_

_All those boys gonna step aside_

_When they hear this old ex-gator play,_

_Listen…_" Alfred played loud, joyful notes on his trumpet as he paraded around the bayou.

"_When I'm human_

_As I hope to be_

_I'm gonna blow this horn_

_'__Til the cows come home_

_And everyone's gonna bow down to me"_

Antonio beamed, picked up his stick and spider web guitar, and starting singing as well.

"_When I'm myself again_

_I want just the life I had_

_A great big party every night_

_That doesn't sound too bad_

_A redhead on my left arm_

_A brunette on my right_

_A blonde or two to hold the candles_

_Now that seems just about right_

Eh, Alfred?

_Life is short_

_When you're done, you're done_

_We're on this earth_

_To have some fun_

_And that's the way things are_

_When I'm human_

_And I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna tear it up like I did before_

_And that's a royal guarantee"_

Lovino rolled his eyes and swatted away the butterflies that appeared around Antonio. "You are getting married!"

"Right, I'll just have to leave a trail of broken hearts behind me," Antonio sighed, and then both he and Alfred stared at Lovino.

"What?" Lovino asked.

"C'mon, Lovi!" Antonio pleaded.

"You have to sing," Alfred added.

"Don't call me Lovi! And I don't sing!"

"Lovi you're too cute! I heard you on the balcony, remember?" Antonio reminded him.

Lovino glared and pointed at Antonio. "_Your modesty becomes you_

_And your sense of responsibility_

_I've worked hard for everything I've got_

_And that's the way it's supposed to be_

_When I'm a human being at least I'll act like one_

_If you do your best each and everyday_

_Good things are sure to come your way_

_What you give is what you get_

_My nonno said that and I'll never forget_

_And I commend it to you_"

"_When we're human_

_And we're gonna be_" They sang together.

"_I'm gonna blow my horn_" Alfred sang.

"_I'm gonna live the high life_" Antonio sang.

"_I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the sun" _Lovino sang.

They all smiled at each other and finished their song. "_When we're human!"_

* * *

**A/N: First off I would like to admit that I absolutely _loved_ writing this scene. I love it in the movie and writing it was just so much fun. I'd also like to admit that while proof-reading this chapter I would sing the parts out loud, especially Lovino's because during the movie I tend to sing Tiana's parts /).(\**

**Anyway, again I'd like to say thank you everyone. Y'all are so wonderful, I love you all. Also, I'd like to mention again that I AM taking requests. It doesn't have to be from a movie or whatnot, just a random prompt I could do. I actually have another Spamano fanfic idea based off of a book I read.**

**Also, I have a four day weekend (finally!) so I'm hoping to be able to write and update a lot over this weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to update LTG and TVBD. Hoping to be on again later!**

**Ciao, Athineath**


	10. Francis Shows the Way

**Disclaimer: The song Gonna Take You There belongs to Disney and was originally sung by Jim Cummings**

* * *

{Chapter X "Francis Shows the Way"}

"Oh Prince Antonio, I am so humiliated about you having to witness that…frog fiasco last night," Feliciano apologized. He was hoping he could make up that embarrassment with the nice lunch they were having in his garden.

Daan smiled. "There is no need to apologize, Feli. I am just thankful that you're alright. You see, when you're next in line for the throne you need to be poised, like a panther. Ready to expect anything." He picked up his fork and gave a "seductive" snarl.

Feliciano giggled and did the same, then gasp when Daan's hair changed from a chestnut brown to a dirty blond. "Your hair!"

Daan cautiously picked up a spoon and gasped. His hair was turning blond! He pretended to drop his napkin and then ducked under the table to check the charm. _Shit_ he thought, the blood in the charm was quickly draining. Instead of panicking, Daan sat back and up laughed. "Sometimes my hair changes colour in the light." Quickly, he grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him up. He cleared his throat to hide any grimace of pain, and if Feliciano noticed he grew a couple of inches, well nothing was said. "Feliciano, I know our time together has been short but it has been wonderful." Daan got down on one knee. "But, would you do me the immense honour of becoming Prince of Spain?"

Feliciano gasped and inwardly Daan rolled his eyes. Was he really that stupid that he didn't realize Daan wasn't actually the Prince? He doesn't even have a Spanish accent! Apparently, Feliciano didn't because he quickly nodded. "Yes of course I will marry you! Oh, boy there is so much to plan! The clothes, the shoes, flowers—Oh! We're going to have a Mardi Gras wedding!" Instantly, Feliciano took off running towards the house. "Daddy! DADDY!"

Daan sighed and slumped down in his chair, clutching the voodoo charm and watched the blood drain as he changed back into himself.

"Bollocks!" Dr. Kirkland exclaimed as he suddenly appeared next to Daan. He grabed the charm and glared at the last remaining bit of blood draining.

"What are we going to do?" Daan asked.

"Because you let the frog prince go, I'm reduced to asking for help from my friends on the other side."

* * *

"So Lovino, what are you going to have at this restaurant of yours?" Alfred asked as he swam along the bayou with Lovino and Antonio sitting as far away from each other as they could on his back.

"Naturally I'm going to have traditional Italian food, like my nonno planned, but because of the influence I've received while living here I decided I'll incorporate some of those famous New Orleans food as well," Lovino explained.

"Like étouffée?"

Lovino nodded. "And my beignets that I'm well known for at the main café I've been working at."

"That sounds wonderful! You know, I've always wanted to try those. Along with jambalaya, gumbo, red beans and rice, muffulettas, po' boys-"

"Alfred stop," Antonio begged. "You are making me so hungry." His eyes follow a couple of flies that passed by and his tongue jumped out for a second. "Interesante." Antonio jumped off Alfred's back and swiftly followed the flies.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Lovino asked, looking at Antonio as if he was crazy.

Antonio shushed him. "You are scaring the food, be quiet," he whispered. Before Lovino could respond, Antonio shot his tongue at a fly but missed horribly so his tongue fell limply into the water. Antonio frowned and sucked his tongue back in. "This is much harder than it looks." Taking care to aim well this time, he shot his tongue out again only to miss and instead catch a small twig in his mouth. He fell from the impact and pouted.

Lovino laughed at how ridiculous he looked until his tongue also shot out at a fly that passed by him. "No, oh no. There is no way in hell. I re-fucking-fuse to kiss a frog and eat a bug on the same damn day." Alfred laughed and was about to make a comment about him kissing Antonio when Lovino's tongue shot out again, this time farther and taking Lovino along with it. Both Lovino and Antonio noticed a firefly sitting on a dandelion, though the neither of them knew about the other. At the same time, both their tongues shot out at the firefly, one willingly and one unwilling. Luckily for the firefly, he noticed and flew away causing Lovino and Antonio's tongues to become tangled together. Lovino and Antonio were then shot forward and crashed together.

Lovino shivered and almost gagged. Noticing his grimace, Antonio frowned. "This is your fault as well."

"My fault! I'm not the one who got turned into a frog in the first place!"

"You're the one who asked about the kiss!"

"How was I suppose to know you'd answer?! I certainly wasn't expecting you to! I wasted my first kiss on you, you asshole!"

Antonio's face softened. "You've never kissed anyone before?"

Lovino laughed bitterly. "Like anyone would want to kiss me."

"Certainly you've-"

"Listen bastard, if no one wants to kiss me that obviously means that no one wants to date me either."

"Honhonhon~! Aren't lovers' quarrels sweet, Alfred?" a French accent asked.

Lovino and Antonio both turned their heads only to face the firefly they were both trying to catch. "This is no damn lovers' quarrel," Lovino instantly protested.

"Certainly not! I am the Prince of Spain and he is Lovino th-"

"If you finish that sentence I will kill you," Lovino threatened, successfully cutting off Antonio.

The firefly smirked. "What else would you call a conversation like that? Obviously you and your boyfriend got a little carried away. Am I right?" He took hold of both their tongues and was able to quickly get them untangled. Antonio and Lovino instantly started protesting.

"No no no-"

"Fuck no-

Alfred laughed. "Francis, stop messin' with them."

"You know him?" Antonio asked.

Francis nodded. "I've known Alfred ever since he was a little baby gator. I'm surprised I don't know you two."

"Well we are from a world far, far away from this one."

"Let me guess, you are from Shreveport?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, we are humans."

Lovino pointed to Antonio. "This bastard got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witch doctor."

"Arthur Kirkland?" Francis asked amused.

"He was charismatic!" Antonio protested.

Lovino cleared his throat. "Because of that, we were on our way to Mama Lizzie's-"

"You were going to Mama Lizzie's?" Francis asked. Lovino and Antonio nodded. "You are going the wrong direction, mon cher. Who told you to go this way?" Lovino and Antonio both glared at Alfred. "Alfred, you've been with me to her place before!"

"I know! But we were talking about food and _you_ know when I'm thinking about food that then I'm thinking about nothing else!"

Francis sighed and after he whistleed, it looked as if the whole bayou was glowing. "Well, I guess that my relationals and I might as well show you the way!"

"Maravilloso!" Antonio exclaimed.

Lovino sighed as he heard the faint sound of music that started to play. "There's going to be more singing, isn't there?"

Francis smiled. "Of course, mon cher!

_We gonna take you there_

_We gonna take you there_

_We gonna take you all the way there_

_Gonna take you there_

_We gonna take you there_

_We're gonna take you all the way_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Takin' you all the way_

_We all gonna pull together_

_Down here that's how we do_

_Me for them and them for me_

_We all be there for you_

_We gonna take ya_

_We gonna take ya_

_We gonna take ya all the way there_

_We know where you're goin'_

_And we're goin' with you_

_Takin' you all the way_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Goin' down the bayou_

_Takin' you all"_

Throughout the song, Lovino had to pull Antonio along because he stopped to dance. Alfred too got caught up in dancing, or watching as the light from the fireflies danced around.

* * *

There was a distinct glow that could be seen coming from inside Dr. Kirkland's Voodoo Emporium from the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor.

"Friends!" Dr. Kirkland exclaimed with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Now I know I'm already pretty deep in this already, but because our frog prince has lost his way, I need your generous assistance." There was a deep growl as his 'friends' glared down at him dangerously. Instead of being scared, Dr. Kirkland just laughed. "I know what you're thinking. What's in it for you? As soon as I dispose of Daddy Vargas and I'm running this town, I'll have the city of New Orleans in the palm of my hand. You know what that means don't you? It means that you can have as many wayward souls as your dark hearts desire. Does that mean we have a deal?" His friends looked at each other, back at him, and then nodded. Quickly, the walls of the room were filled with dark shadows. "Excellent! We have got a frog to catch! Search everywhere, but bring him back alive. I need his blood pumping." Dr. Kirkland smirked as he waved the shadows off. "For now."

* * *

**A/N: And here enters Francis! Anyone surprised that I chose him for Ray? I figured he would fit, especially with the Evangeline part. I'm hoping y'all will get it much more when that scene/chapter rolls around. Anywho, this will most likely be the last update for the night. I was going to attempt to update more but instead I got dragged off to my mum's work. It's boring, but nice because the Wi-Fi there is much faster than the Wi-Fi at my house. I was going to write and update there but then I remembered I told my friend I'd watched Cry Plays: Valiant Hearts. It is one of my favourite things and I recommend y'all watch it.**

**Anywho, I'm off for today/night. Love y'all!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	11. Frog Hunters

{Chapter XI "Frog Hunters"}

"So _now_ are we going in the correct direction?" Lovino asked annoyed.

Antonio gave an embarrassed Alfred an apologetic look. "Lovi, there is no need to be rude."

"Don't call me Lovi!"

"Oh, the sexual tension!" Francis sighed.

"I would say I'd kill you, but I don't know where you've been," Lovino threatened.

Francis rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, there is only one girl I've ever loved and wanted."

"Who is that?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Jeanne," Francis sighed. "She's the prettiest firefly to ever glow. She's a little shy, but I know that she loves me too."

"Awe, that's so sweet," Alfred said.

"Who knew you'd be the romantic," Lovino added to himself.

"Mi amigo, do not limit yourself to one girl," Antonio told Francis. "There are plenty of fireflies in the swamp, no?" Lovino groaned and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I feel bad for Feliciano."

"Why? Will he not be able to resist my charm?"

"Ha! No, he is too good for a manwhore like you!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me bastard! You just flit around from person to person, not even caring about their feelings! Which they have, by the way! Not everyone is as conceited as you."

"I'll have you know that I don't do anything unless they want to!"

"Really? But do you stay after?"

"No, but-"

"That's my point! You're life has been filled with one night stands and then in the morning you're back, being fed on a silver spoon, in your fucking ivory tower!"

"It's polished marble you-Lovino!" Lovino turned around to hit Antonio when Antonio screamed his name as he was swept up in a net.

"Antonio!" Lovino called when he was picked up.

"Francis, Alfred!" Antonio exclaimed as his captor picked him up out of the net.

"You look delicious," the man said hungrily.

Francis gasped and started flying towards the man. "A firefly has to do what a firefly has to do!" He flew into the man's nose, causing him to drop Antonio. Unfortunately, when he got Francis out, Francis was covered in mucus.

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm-Lovino!" Antonio exclaimed when he saw the other man put Lovino in a cage and sat on top of it.

"Antonio!" Lovino called back.

"Where's your frog, paw?" The younger man asked.

"Shut up, Corneal!" The father replied grumpily as he started rowing away.

Thinking quick, Antonio shot his tongue out and attempted to smile when it stuck to the boat. Then, he regretted it when he shot forward and hit the boat with a loud thud. "Ow."

"Paw, did you hear that suspicious thud?" Corneal asked.

The father nodded and took off his hat, revealing Antonio under it. "I sure did." The father turned around and noticed Corneal gawking at his head with his club in his hand. "What are you-ow!" Corneal started hitting his father's head, trying to hit Antonio who successfully jumped out of the way. Corneal finally stood up to get better aim, giving Lovino the perfect chance to escape.

"Go!" Antonio exclaimed. Unfortunately, this caused him to be distracted but before Corneal could hit him, Lovino jumped on top of Corneal's head which then got the father to hit Corneal. Soon, both men were hitting each other trying to get the frogs that were jumping around without a scratch. Eventually, both the father and Corneal slumped to the bottom of the boat, covered in scratches and bruises.

"Them frogs ain't like any I've seen before," the father stated.

"They smart," Corneal added in agreement.

Lovino smirked and jumped down in front of them. "We talk too." Both men screamed and Corneal threw Lovino out of the row boat as they sped away. Lovino groaned as he opened his eyes, and groaned again when his heart flipped at Antonio's worried face came into view.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked worriedly as he lightly touched Lovino's head.

Instead of telling Antonio that his head hurt like a bitch, he gave a smile that wasn't as forced as he thought it would be. "Me? I'm perfect," he replied. Antonio beamed.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought this scene needed it's own chapter. For me, it held major character development from the beginning to the end. The ending may seem kind of random but it'll work with the next chapter better. I mean, it's Disney. People start to like people really quickly. Even Lovino *shrugs***

**Anywhositable, who else loves Lovino's rant about Antonio? It was really fun to write because I know people like that so I feel like writing it helped get my anger out (^-^)**

**Welp, I'm hoping to post another chapter today. I'll be out for most of the day, and then I'll have to do some homework but writing and posting this chapter was my break -_-**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	12. Learning from Each Other

**Disclaimer: Ma Belle Evangeline belongs to Disney and was originally sung by Jim Cummings**

**Again I changed the song a little, only the name from Evangeline to Jeanne, to fit the story line.**

* * *

{Chapter XII "Learning from Each Other"}

"'We talk too,'" Antonio quoted and laughed. "Not only are you cute, but you're funny too, Lovi."

Lovino punched Antonio's arm to hide his smile. "I'm not cute, bastard. And stop calling me Lovi!"

Antonio laughed and was about to reply when they heard Alfred cry in pain. "Francis what happened?" he asked when he saw Alfred covered in thorns from a pricker bush.

"This idiot jumped into the pricker bushes to hide from the hunters," Francis explained as he pulled another thorn off of Alfred.

"You know what would make me feel better?" Alfred asked.

"Some swamp gumbo?" Lovino supplied as he tapped on a squash.

"That would do nicely," Alfred replied then screamed in agony again as Francis pulled out another thorn.

Antonio sat down and propped his feet up on a mushroom. "Sounds wonderful, but I would love something to snack on while I wait."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Oh no, no, no, Prince Charming, you're going to mince these mushrooms."

"Do what now?"

Lovino handed Antonio a mushroom and a sharp rock. "Mince the mushrooms." He hopped off to gather more ingredients.

Antonio poked the mushroom with the rock. "How the hell…"

"Are you mincing?"

"Alright, alright!"

In the time it took Antonio to slice off one piece of the mushroom, Lovino had gathered the ingredients and lit a fire.

Lovino sighed and gently shoved Antonio aside. "Here," he said, took the rock, and quickly minced the mushroom.

"Wow, you're really good at that," Antonio told him.

"I have been doing it my whole life." Lovino gave Antonio another mushroom and stood behind him to guide him in cutting the mushroom. He watched as Antonio cut a third one, and then took the pieces to the squash he was using as a pot.

"You know, I've never done anything like this before," Antonio stated.

"Really?" Lovino asked sarcastically.

Antonio chuckled. "Point taken, but when you live in a castle they do everything for you."

"Poor baby."

"Alright, I admit it was a charmed life, but when they cut me off…" Antonio sighed. "I realized I didn't know how to do anything."

Lovino frowned and threw a mushroom piece at Antonio. "Well, you make a decent mushroom mincer."

Antonio smiled at him. "You think so?"

"If you keep practicing, I might just hire you for my restaurant."

"Really?"

"No." Lovino laughed when Antonio stared at him in a mix of sadness and shock.

"That was mean," he said but Lovino just kept laughing. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and smirked as he tensed. "Maybe I should push you in for being so mean to me."

"I'll drag you in with me," Lovino whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah! Get some Antonio!" Alfred exclaimed.

Francis glared at Alfred. "Way to ruin the moment, mon ami!"

Antonio sighed as Lovino quickly shoved him off. _So close,_ he thought then froze. _Close to what? I can't be in love with Lovino! That's ridiculous!_

Lovino mentally scolded himself for reacting the way he did. He knew Antonio could never love him, besides he will be marrying Feliciano anyway. "The gumbo will be ready soon," he whispered and refused to look at Antonio the rest of the time he was cooking.

* * *

The shadows sped through the bayou. One stopped at the remains of popped balloons, then called for the others when the strong scent of the frogs came through. As soon as they were all gathered together, they started off again in the direction of the frog prince.

* * *

Alfred, Antonio, and Lovino laughed as Francis told them another story about the trouble he and he friends would get into.

Antonio smiled at Lovino as he took the makeshift bowls from him and Francis. "That was amazing, Lovino," he complimented. "You truly have a gift." Lovino smiled but still avoided his eyes. Before Antonio could say anything else Francis gasped.

"There she is!" He exclaimed. "Jeanne!"

"Where is she? I wanna meet this girl!" Alfred exclaimed.

Francis looked at him in shock and pointed to the bright star that Lovino and Feliciano wished on. "How can you miss her? She's right there, shining beautifully like the amazing firefly she is!"

"That ain't no-ow!" Antonio cut Alfred off by throwing his bowl and putting a finger to his lips.

Francis sighed in admiration and then started singing. "_Look how she lights up the sky_

_Ma belle Jeanne_

_So far above me_

_Yet I…know her heart belongs to only me_

_Je t'adore"_

"I adore you," Antonio translated.

"_Je t'aime"_

"I love you." Antonio looked at Lovino's surprised face. "I'm just translating," he said quickly.

"_Jeanne_

_You're my queen of the night_

_So still, so bright_

_That someone as beautiful as she_

_Could love someone like me_

_Love always finds a way it's true_

_And I love you, Jeanne_

_Ooh yeah"_

Antonio smiled at Lovino as Alfred started playing his trumpet along to Francis' tune. Cautiously, he picked up Lovino's arms and held him in a dance position. Before he could start, Lovino looked at him in surprise again and jumped to another lily pad.

"I don't dance," Lovino explained. "I've never danced before."

Antonio's smiled softened as he pulled the lily pad towards him. "If I can mince, you can dance," he told Lovino as he placed them in a dancing position, automatically taking the man's part to Lovino's dismay. Francis and Alfred gave each other knowing looks as Antonio began spinning Lovino and himself in slow circles.

"_Ooh…_

_Love is beautiful_

_Love is wonderful_

_Love is everything…do you agree?_

_Mais oui"_

Antonio even went as far as taking an eccentric leap, getting Lovino laugh in delight.

"_Look how she lights up the sky_

_I love you, Jeanne_"

As Francis' song came to a stop, Antonio dipped Lovino and almost dropped him in surprise at the blissful smile Lovino was giving him. Instead, he slowly pulled Lovino against him, closed his eyes as Lovino cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. Lovino opened his eyes, stopping himself and gently stopping Antonio by putting his hands against Antonio's chest. He had to look away as not to get caught by the want burning in Antonio's eyes, and took Antonio's hands off his waist.

"Feliciano's getting himself one hell of a dance partner," he told Antonio and then hopped off to where Alfred and Francis were.

Antonio sighed and looked down at his shadow. Suddenly, a shadow of a claw came out of nowhere and grabbed the leg of Antonio's shadow, pulling him off. "Lovino!" Antonio exclaimed.

Lovino gasped when he saw Antonio being pulled away. "Antonio!" He instantly started hopping as fast as he could to follow Antonio, Alfred and Francis right behind him. They all gasped when they noticed the shadows. _Fucking Shadow Man, _Lovino thought bitterly as they attempted to keep up with the shadows. Suddenly, streaks of light shot forward, hitting the shadows and causing them to disappear. Antonio sighed in relief as Lovino pulled him out of the water and onto Alfred's back.

"Not bad for a 197-year-old blind woman!" An older, feminine voice said cackling. A short, stout old woman walked out of the fog and glared at the strange quartet. "Now which one of you naughty children has been messing with the shadow man?" Alfred, Francis, and Lovino instantly pointed to Antonio.

"He was very charismatic!" He exclaimed as an excuse.

The woman sighed. "Y'all best be followin' me."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I just want to mention this will be my last update for the evening. I hope y'all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. This scene was a little difficult because I had to put the dancing in between the lyrics, but it was easier than I thought it would be. I really love this song and this scene because it's the first major point in them falling in love and gah I just adore cliche romance XD**

**Anywho, hope to be on tomorrow!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	13. Dig a Little Deeper

**Disclaimer: "Dig a Little Deeper" belongs to Disney and was originally sung by ****Jenifer Lewis and the Pinnacle Gospel Choir**

**I changed the lyrics in one part again to fit the story.**

* * *

{Chapter XIII "Dig a Little Deeper"}

Lovino looked curiously around Mama Lizzie's house. It was like most houses you'd find on the bayou; made from refurbished wood painted odd colours with a tin roof that sounded wonderful in the rain. Half of the house was raised up on stilts, the other half sitting safely on a small strip of land. The inside was covered in things for voodoo rituals, the good kind Mama Lizzie preformed, and colourful glass bottles hung from the ceiling.

Mama Lizzie herself was curious as well. She was definitely older, 197 like she said, and short and stout. On the way over she told the quartet she was from Hungary and her full name was Elizabeta. Her hair was in a long, complicated looking braid and even thought most of it was grey, some chestnut brown streaks were visible.

"Well children, what do you need?" she asked as she picked a random flower out of a vase and placed it behind an ear.

"Well Mama Lizzie, you see-"

"Roderich!" Mama Lizzie called, cutting Lovino off. A black snake appeared out of nowhere and curled around Mama Lizzie's neck.

"Mama Lizzie," Antonio began. "What we need is-"

"Now hold on Prince Froggy, what you need and what you want are different things."

Lovino sighed. "We know, but we need to be human."

"No! What you _want_ is to be human!" Lovino sighed again when Mama Lizzie began singing.

"_Don't matter what you look like_

_Don't matter what you wear_

_How many rings you got on your finger_

_We don't care_

_Don't matter where you come from_

_Don't even matter what you are_

_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_

_Had 'em all in here_

_And they all knew what they wanted_

_What they wanted me to do_

_I told 'em what they needed_

_Just like I be telling you_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Find out who you are_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_It really ain't that far_

_When you find out who you are_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

_You got to dig_

_You got to dig"_

Mama Lizzie pointed to Antonio who was sneaking glances at Lovino.

"_Prince Froggy is a rich little boy_

_You wanna be rich again"_

Antonio nodded eagerly.

_"That ain't gonna make you happy now_

_Did it make you happy then?_"

Antonio shrugged.

"_No!_

_Money ain't got no soul_

_Money ain't got no heart_

_All you need is some self-control_

_Make yourself a brand new start_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Don't have far to go_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_Tell the people Mama told you so_

_Can't tell you what you'll find_

_Maybe love will grant you peace of mind_

_Dig a little deeper and you'll know"_

This time, Mama Lizzie pointed to Lovino and Antonio's eyes followed. He instantly stared in shock when he saw Lovino happily dancing with Francis, smiling and laughing. Antonio then smiled at Lovino like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Mama Lizzie smiled at her job well done and cautiously picked up Lovino.

_"__Mister Froggy?"_

"Signora?"

_ "__Might I have a word?"_

Lovino nodded. "Sì Signora."

Mama Lizzie laughed. "_You's a hard one, that's what I heard_

_Your grandpaw was a loving man_

_Family through and through_

_You your grandpaw's grandson_

_What he had in him you got in you_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_For you it's gonna be tough_

_You got to dig a little deeper_

_You ain't dug near far enough_

_Dig down deep inside yourself_

_You'll find out what you need_

_Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed_

_Open up the windows_

_Let in the light children_

_Blue skies and sunshine_

_Blue skies and sunshine"_

"_Blue skies and sunshine!_" Lovino sang and Antonio stared at him in shock again. He didn't notice earlier how amazing Lovino's voice was, but now he noticed how amazing everything about Lovino was.

Mama Lizzie smiled at Antonio's antics again and picked up in her other hand. "_Guaranteed~"_ She placed both frogs on the arm of a chair as she sat down. "Well Mister Froggy, now do you see what you need?"

Lovino nodded vigorously. "Yes, what I need is to work even harder to get my restaurant!"

Mama Lizzie sighed. Why did Lovino have to be so stubborn? She looked at a slightly disappointed Antonio. He already figured out what he needed, so why was Lovino taking so long. Nevertheless he would figure it out, eventually. "Are you sure you're set on being human?"

Antonio put on his smiling face and nodded. "We are, Mama Lizzie."

"Follow me then, Froggies." Mama Lizzie stood up and walked over to a bathtub, yes a bathtub, filled with bubbling gumbo. She took a large wooden spoon off of a shelf and started stirring. "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot. We need a prince, what you got!"

"Wait, a prince? Why do we need a prince?" Lovino asked.

Mama Lizzie frowned. "Shut up and look at the gumbo." Soon, an image of a snoring Feliciano appeared in the gumbo.

"Feliciano? What is going on?"

"I said look at the gumbo!" The image changed to Remus coming into Feliciano's room holding a crown out to a squealing Feliciano.

Lovino gasped. "That's right. Mr. Vargas is King of the Mardi Gras parade!"

"So that makes Feliciano a prince, ¿sí?" Antonio asked.

Mama Lizzie smirked. "I told you so. Now listen here, this only works until midnight when Mardi Gras is over. Prince Froggy, you need to get Feliciano to kiss you before then and then you both will turn human."

Lovino gasped. "Antonio, we don't have much time! We have to start swimming!"

"Wait!" Alfred exclaimed, smiling. "I have a better idea."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Signora: Italian for Ma'am**

**Sì Signora: Italian for Yes Ma'am**

**A/N: Well that was fun! Hi everybody! So Mama Lizzie is Mama Odie. I didn't have that earlier so I went back and changed the name. Naturally, Mama Lizzie is Hungary. I mean, she totally would do anything to help Spamano get together, even become a supah cool voodoo witch person thing...yeah, I should research that.**

**Anywho, this may be my only update today but I'm not 100% sure. We're reading _Great Expectations_ in English so a lot of my time will be focused on reading the assigned chapters.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	14. A Froggy Proposal

{Chapter XIV "A Froggy Proposal"}

Humming, Alfred jumped aboard a lower deck of a riverboat. Seeing that the coast was clear, he whistled letting the others knows. Unfortunately once everyone was aboard, a shadow appeared on a wall that looked like "Hunters with guns!" Alfred exclaimed. Francis, Lovino, and Antonio hid behind Alfred as he squared up in hopes of looking like a box. The men walked by but stopped when they saw Alfred.

"That is one life-like costume!" One of the men exclaimed.

"Gator, can you play that horn?" Another asked. Alfred quickly played a couple upbeat notes on his trumpet.

"Amazing! You should come with us gator, we're playing Mardi Gras!" The third one told him. Alfred instantly jumped back to life and excitedly followed the men, continuing his earlier tune happily. Antonio and Lovino sighed in relief, and then tensed up again once they realized they were holding onto each other for dear life.

Francis sighed when they jumped apart. "Well come on now! We can't miss Alfred finally playing with the big boys!"

Lovino nodded and started hopping after him. He stopped when he realized Antonio wasn't alongside him. "Aren't you coming, Antonio?"

"I'll be right there," Antonio replied. "Go on ahead." Lovino looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he nodded again and hopped away a little faster than before. Antonio sighed and his eyes followed Lovino until he turned a corner. Why was this so hard? Mama Lizzie had definitely proven to him that he needed real love, and that his love was for Lovino. Even Alfred and Francis could see that. But could Lovino? Antonio sighed again. This would be so much easier if he were a human. Then again, if he were still a human he would never have met Lovino in the correct circumstance and would be marrying Feliciano. _Wait a minute,_ Antonio thought. _Marriage! That's it! I know how to prove to my Lovi that I love him!_

* * *

Antonio smiled at his work. He found a fake pearl, and was able to twist wine muselet to make a decent looking engagement ring. Antonio sighed. He was doing that a lot lately. Was this whole situation so stressful? He loved Lovino, why couldn't he just say it outloud! The wishing star, Jeanne, shined brightly down on him as if giving him some encouragement.

"Oh Jeanne, why is this so hard? Why can't I just tell Lovino how I feel?" Antonio asked.

Francis sighed in relief. He found Antonio! Lovino wouldn't admit it, but he was definitely worried when he kept asking if 'anyone has seen that damn tomato bastard.' Francis then frowned when he saw Antonio's sad face. "Antone, what is wrong mon ami?"

"I'm in love with Lovino."

"Okay, I know Lovino can be rude and feisty, but is being in love with him really all that bad?"

Antonio laughed. "No, being in love with him isn't bad. Not at all, actually! It's wonderful, _he's_ wonderful. I just…I don't know how to tell him."

"Antonio you're being ridiculous. You just have to go out and tell him!"

"Francis, you don't get it. I can't do that!"

"Sure you can! Like this 'Lovino, I love you!'"

"No you don't, asshole," Lovino growled from behind them.

Antonio turned around and beamed at a scowling Lovino. "Sure we do, Lovi! You're too cute not to love!"

Francis groaned. _You idiot_, he thought. Then he smirked. "Well I'll just leave you two love birds _alone_. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Lovino glared at him but Antonio just laughed.

"That leaves our options wide open, doesn't it Lovi?" Antonio asked teasingly.

Lovino, thanking the universe that frogs can't blush, turned his glare towards Antonio. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lovi!"

"You might want to give up soon because I'm not going to stop."

"So you're going to follow me around for the rest of my life calling me 'Lovi'?"

Antonio beamed. "Sounds like a plan." Lovino was going to protest but a sudden thought crossed his mind: he would definitely be okay with Antonio bugging him the rest of his life. Not that he was going to tell Antonio that. All Antonio wanted was to marry someone wealthy and become rich again. Luckily, Lovino found a distraction.

"There it is!" He exclaimed and pointed towards the old sugar mil.

Antonio followed his eyes to where Lovino pointed. "Your restaurant?" he asked.

Lovino sat down and pulled Antonio with him. "Isn't it beautiful? Oh, can't you just picture it all lit up?"

"Jazz pouring out of every window!"

"I want it to be elegant, bastard. There will be beautiful Italian music filling the crevasses the smell of food doesn't reach."

"Oh but you have to keep it lose, mi amor!"

Lovino laughed and then sighed in content. "Just imagine, people will be coming from everywhere just to get a taste of our food."

"Our food?"

Lovino nodded. "My nonno's and mine. It was his idea in the first place, and he taught me everything I know. With your help, our dreams will finally be coming true tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I have to turn in the money by tomorrow or I lose the place."

Antonio nodded and quickly shoved away the ring and the ideas surrounding it. "Ah, I see. Well Lovi, I promise that I'll do anything I have to do to make that dream happen."

Lovino beamed and then, surprisingly, hugged Antonio. "Oh Antonio, thank you so much."

Antonio just nodded and grudgingly untangled himself from Lovino. "Of course, but now I…well, I'll go find Alfred and Francis."

Lovino nodded and put his head in his hands when Antonio was out of sight. Jeanne was shinning bright on him, as if giving him encouragement this time. "Oh Jeanne, what do I do? I've always known exactly what I wanted. Put my dream first, but now…now I'm not sure what my dream is."

Unfortunately, while Lovino was explaining all this to Jeanne, he didn't notice Antonio getting captured by the shadows working for Dr. Kirkland.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! To be honest with y'all, I was so close to having Antonio just propose to Lovino and having them blow off this sucker and just get married. Then I realized I wanted a thicker plot so I continued along the lines of the original story line.**

**I hope y'all have been enjoying this Heataliafied Disney fic-thing so far. I'll see how much I can update today. I'm going to a cardiologist, so we'll see.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	15. Mardi Gras Parade

{Chapter XV "Mardi Gras Parade"}

Feliciano knocked on the door to the guest house and then rung his hands nervously. He and the Prince were supposed to get married today, and the Prince had yet to come out of the guest house since his proposal. Worst of all, Lovino wasn't there. Even if it was a silly thing from when they were children, they both promised that they would be right there at each other's wedding. So what if Feliciano was getting married on a Mardi Gras float! Lovino should be right there standing next to Remus.

"Who is it?" Daan asked nervously through the door.

Feliciano sighed. "It's just me, mi Tesoro. Please hurry up, though, because we need to leave soon."

"Just a couple more minutes, darling."

Feliciano nodded even though Daan couldn't see him. "Daddy, start the car!"

Daan turned around to face Dr. Kirkland, his eyes full of worry. "What are we going to do? I'm doomed!"

"No you wanker, I'm doomed if we don't-" The lights started flickering and suddenly the shadows filled the room, handing Antonio over to Dr. Kirkland. "Well lookie here, our froggie prince."

"Get your hands off me!" Antonio exclaimed as Dr. Kirkland grabbed his arm and pointed what would be Antonio's index finger towards Daan.

Daan laughed. "Hold still now, _sire_," Daan said mockingly.

"Daan! What are you-?" Then everything went black for Antonio yet again.

* * *

People exited the river boat in crowds all chanting "Mardi Gras!" loudly. Lovino watched everyone exiting with a scowl. Where was that damn tomato bastard?

"Mon cher, there you are!" Francis exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Francis, have you seen Antonio?" Lovino asked.

Francis smirked. "Missing your lover already?"

"What are you talking about?"

_So Antonio didn't propose_, Francis thought. _Well then I'm not telling him_. "Nothing, just measly teasing. Why are you looking for him though?"

"Oh shove off, bastard. I just want to make sure the shadows didn't come after him again."

"I bet he's just looking for Feliciano."

Lovino nodded then started hopping towards the direction of the parade. "Probably. Alright, we just need to find the biggest float with an annoying prince about to kiss a…a frog."

"What is it?" Francis asked when Lovino stopped. Lovino pointed to a float that looked like a giant wedding cake with Feliciano dressed in a handsome tuxedo cuddling up to the arm of Antonio in his traditional royal wedding attire. "This can't be right! Mama Lizzie said-"

"Screw what she said!" Lovino exclaimed. Francis noted he was close to crying. "After all, all Antonio wanted was to marry someone rich, remember?"

"No mon cher, Antonio loves you!" Everything suddenly made sense. Lovino crying, his looking for Antonio, the constant state of denial. "And you love him too."

"No, he doesn't Francis. And I can't afford to love him either." Lovino hopped away.

Francis looked up at the sky. "Alright Jeanne, let's go show cher the truth!" Francis flew towards the float.

"If any of you object to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your piece," the reverend said.

Antonio banged on the box, trying to get anyone's attention. "Me, I object!"

Francis gasped. "Antonio, is that you?"

"Francis? Get me out of this box!"

"Not sure what you said, but I'll get you out of this box." Francis was easily able to unlock the box and Antonio jumped out right before everything was officially tied. He grabbed onto the string on the charm, somehow pulling Daan down with him.

"Are you alright?" Feliciano called.

Daan picked up Antonio and gave Feliciano a thumbs up. "Just give me a moment to compose myself!"

"Daan, why are you doing this?" Antonio asked once they were inside a church.

"Don't answer that! Just give me the frog and get your royal ass back on that wedding cake!" Dr. Kirkland exclaimed.

Antonio grabbed the necklace again, this time successfully ripping it off of Daan's neck and threw it to Francis. "Take this to Lovino!" Dr. Kirkland gave a high pitched whistle as Francis flew away, summoning the shadows.

Francis flew by the float Alfred was on, followed closely by the shadows.

"Francis?" Alfred asked to himself. He quickly jumped off the float and followed Francis, ignoring the questions yelled after him.

"Lovino, Lovino!" Francis called.

"Francis?" Lovino asked.

Francis quickly handed Lovino the charm. "You need to hop quickly away with that thing!"

"What is this?"

"A voodoo charm. This proves what we saw was fake! It was someone pretending to be Antonio. Now run, Lovino!" Lovino nodded and hopped away as quickly as he could. Francis smirked at the shadows coming closer. "Well, it seems my bum is good for multiple things." Before he could do anything, Dr. Kirkland appeared from out of nowhere and swatted him down, then stepped on him and walked away.

"Oh Francis!" Alfred exclaimed when he found him

* * *

Lovino hopped as fast as he could, but eventually he was cornered by the shadows and Dr. Kirkland. "You take one more step and I'll-oh!" Dr. Kirkland snapped his fingers and suddenly Lovino was turned back into a human and wearing an expensive white tuxedo. Then, the walls of what his restaurant would look like built up around him. Lovino looked around in amazement. Everything was as he dreamed.

Dr. Kirkland chuckled. "Isn't this better than hopping around a bayou for the rest of your life?"

"No, this isn't right."

"Come on, Lovino. It's perfect, admit it. Everything could be yours if you just hand over that charm of mine." Lovino shook his head. "Now, now don't be like that. Think of all the sacrifices you made. Think of all the people who doubted you. Think about your grandfather. Wasn't this his dream too? But he never made it. He either worked too much or you never had enough money, and now he's too old. Think of how happy he would be, Lovino. Remember now, you're almost there."

Lovino almost gave up the charm, but then his grip tightened when he remember what his nonno said all those years ago. "My nonno may never have gotten this restaurant, but it was what he wanted. Instead he had plenty of love, which is what he needed. And so have I!" Lovino threw down the charm, but Dr. Kirkland's shadow caught it at the last second and handed it to Dr. Kirkland.

Dr. Kirkland laughed and changed Lovino back into a frog. "You should have taken my deal Lovino. Instead, you get to spend the rest of your life as a slimy little frog."

Lovino smirked. "I got news for you asshole. It's not slime, its mucus!" Lovino shot his tongue out and caught the charm with it. He grabbed the charm and then threw it down, breaking it.

Dr. Kirkland gasped. "How am I ever going to pay back my debt now!"

_"__Are you ready?" _The ghost voices sang.

"No! I still have that froggy prince locked up! I just need more time!" Lovino watched as Dr. Kirkland pleaded for his life until he got dragged into a fading whole of voodoo magic. The clock in the church tower striking fifteen minutes to twelve told Lovino he better start hopping back to find Antonio and Feliciano.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend like I normally do. My schedule was thrown off a little bit because I updated last Monday and I had a busy weekend. I'll be having a busy weekend again starting tomorrow, so I'll try to get as many updates as possible but don't be surprised if this is the only one.**

**On a random side note, I'm starting to write a book. When Sons of Liberty came on I instantly became obsessed. Thanks to that amaingful three part miniseries, I am writing a historical fiction book because I may have sorta (a lot) started shipping Samuel Adams x Dr. Joseph Warren. I was going to write a fanfiction but then I changed my mind because a historical fiction novel where two of the Sons of Liberty are in love with each other...yeah, awesome and different and I want it to be out there. Wish me luck writing!**

**Ciao, Athienath~**


	16. A Kiss from a Prince

{Chapter XVI "A Kiss from a Prince"}

"Prince Antonio, open up! Your husband to be is getting antsy!" Feliciano exclaimed. He finally resulted to kicking the doors open, and then screamed. He wasn't Antonio! "Who are you?!"

Daan waved. "I'm Daan."

Feliciano glared at the man wearing 'Antonio's' wedding clothes and pointed to the kicked open doors. "Out, now." Daan put down a frog and quickly walked out of the church.

"Feliciano?" the frog asked. Feliciano screamed and picked up a hymnal. "Wait! Let me introduce myself. I am the real Prince Antonio-!" Feliciano hit Antonio with the book, exactly like Lovino first did. "-of Spain."

"Da-wait! Did you say prince?"

* * *

Lovino found Antonio and Feliciano with minutes to spare. They were sitting on the outside steps of a church, talking.

"So let me get this straight: I need to kiss you before midnight, and then you and Lovino will turn back into humans, correct?" Feliciano asked.

"That's the plan," Antonio replied.

"And then we'll get married, right?"

"Well…"

"That's how the story is supposed to go, anyway."

Antonio thought about Lovino. All he wanted was his restaurant. "Yeah, sure." Lovino sighed. But what did he expect? All Antonio wanted was to marry someone wealthy and become rich again. "But you have to make sure Lovino gets enough money for his restaurant. He deserves it; after all he is my Jeanne."

'_I'm his what?!'_ Lovino thought.

Feliciano nodded nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, mi Tesoro." Feliciano was about to pick Antonio up when Lovino hopped forward.

"Wait!" he exclaimed.

Antonio gasped. "Lovino?'

"Lovino? What are you doing here?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino turned toward Antonio. "Antonio, did you mean it?"

"Did he mean what?"

"Shut up for a second, Feli!" Lovino sighed and looked back at Antonio. "Did you mean what you said about me being your Jeanne?"

Antonio nodded. "Of course."

Lovino stared at him in shock. "Why?"

Antonio shrugged. "I love you, Lovi."

Lovino could feel his heart racing. "Even though I'm rude and feisty?"

Antonio laughed and took Lovino's hands. "That's what makes you you, mi amore."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "I love you too, bastardo." Antonio beamed.

Feliciano sniffled causing the two to look at him crying. "I've always wanted a love like you find in fairy tales. And Lovi, you found it. You know what? I'll kiss him, just for you. No marriage required." Feliciano picked up Antonio, but just as he was about to kiss him the church bell rang announcing that it was officially midnight. "Oh…I'm so sorry." Feliciano set Antonio back down.

Antonio smiled at Lovino. "I would be glad to be with you in any world."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I feel as if I haven't written anything in years when it's only been a week O.o**

**Sorry for the supah short chapter, and apologizes now because next chapter will be pretty short as well. We're almost to the end, can you believe it? After this I'll most likely start writing Long Teenage Goodbye and The Vargas-Beilschmidt daughter again.**

**In other fanfic news, I'm writing a Supernatural fanfic for my friend's birthday coming up and I'm thinking about posting in on here. It's Destiel since that's her OTP and it'll be a oneshot.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up today since it'll be short as well. Love you all!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	17. Farewell to a Friend

{Chapter XVII "Farewell to a Friend"}

Lovino and Antonio smiled at each other. Feliciano left, giving them time to be alone. Everything seemed to be going well. Until…

"Lovino! Antonio!" Alfred exclaimed running toward them.

"What is it Alfred?" Lovino asked as he and Antonio hopped to him.

Alfred gently laid a leaf down on the ground in front of them, and Lovino and Antonio gasped. "Dr. Kirkland…laid Francis low," he explained. "He's hurting real bad." Lovino and Antonio looked sadly back down at the leaf where Francis was lying down smiling at Alfred. Antonio used his index finger to gently turn Francis's head towards him and Lovino.

"You both are still-?"

"We're staying frogs, Francis," Lovino explained.

Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand. "And we're staying together." Lovino smiled at Antonio and nodded.

Francis too smiled. "I like that…and Jeanne…she likes that too," he replied. He smiled one last time at the star, Jeanne, shinning bright on them and closed his eyes, taking his last breath right before the dark clouds covered her. Alfred, Lovino, and Antonio quickly took shelter, Alfred with Francis still in his hands, as the rain poured in. For once the weather represented the feelings and emotions that surrounded the trio.

_'__This is definitely not dancing rain,'_ Antonio thought sadly. The mourning look Lovino gave him told Antonio he agreed.

* * *

Even the bayou seemed to be in mourning. The dark clouds cast a solemn shadow over everything and there was a fog just touching the surface of the swampy water. Although the fireflies were still lit up, their lights weren't as bright as they used to be. Yes, everything was in fact mourning the loss of Francis including the trio who had only known him for such a short period of time.

Three fireflies carried Francis's body in a bigger, stronger leaf while everyone else followed. They gently laid him on the surface of the water and Antonio and Lovino placed two flowers they found next to him. Then the fireflies pushed him off into the thick fog. Everyone was crying, but as the leaf holding their dear friend disappeared from sight, the clouds rolled back causing a bright light to glow upon them. They all gasped as they looked into the sky, for a new larger star had appeared next to Jeanne. They were bright, and stretching out towards each other as if holding hands. Suddenly the bayou erupted in cheers. Everyone knew Francis was with Jeanne again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my darlings! And might I say, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Even if you're single or have a significant other or are dating someone, I hope your day is wonderful!**

**Now, I apologize for not writing and posting this last week. I honestly have no excuse except for I couldn't find the movie and I always feel the need to watch the scene before I write it. Unfortunately, that is a very sucky excuse so please feel free to hate me for it. Also, I know this chapter is really short. 414 words even. But, I felt that Francis deserved his own chapter. What's totally awesome is I have a three day weekend, so I'll be able to post at least one other chapter. I'm not 100% how well that plan will work because I missed three-ish days of school this past week because I was sick, therefore I have a crap-ton of makeup work to do. But there are only two more chapters left so it would be amazingful if I could finish it this weekend. Let's hope for the best, shall we?**

**Again, I love every single one of you and thank you for reading!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	18. A Bayou Wedding

{Chapter XVIII "A Bayou Wedding"}

Lovino and Antonio were beaming at each other. They were getting married! Or, at least that's what Mama Lizzie was trying to do. She cleared her throat. "If you two can stop getting lost in each other's eyes I would like to continue my lovely ceremony," she scolded teasingly. Lovino and Antonio quickly turned their gaze to her and nodded. "Wonderful. As I was saying, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you frog and husband." Lovino and Antonio smiled at each other again and Mama Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on now! You may kiss your husband and all the jazz, so get to it!"

"Yes ma'am," Antonio said and Lovino laughed. Antonio gently pulled Lovino forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Pretty soon the two got caught up in the kiss, and therefore didn't notice the magic bubble-like sphere surround them, much like the one that first turned Lovino into a frog as well.

Mama Lizzie laughed with glee and nudged Alfred. "This is going to be good!" When the bubble disappeared everyone watching them gasped. Lovino and Antonio unlocked their lips and gasped as well. They were human again! "I told you, you need to kiss a prince to break the spell!"

"So when you became my husband…that made you a-!"

"A prince!" Lovino exclaimed in disbelief. "Now I may not be the richest person in town, but Antonio you just kissed yourself a prince."

Antonio smirked. "And I'm about to do it again."

* * *

Lovino and Antonio got married in New Orleans as well. This time their friends and family were there. Lovino waved at Romulus, Remus and Feliciano who were all crying with joy. Antonio beamed at his parents and pointed to Lovino in almost disbelief. His parents smiled proudly back at him.

"So, how did my son end up with someone like you?" Queen Isabella asked Lovino after the wedding.

Lovino shrugged. "I'm not sure. At least I can tolerate him now."

Antonio frowned and then smirked. "That's not what you said-," he started to whisper in Lovino's ear. Before he could finish, Lovino elbowed him in the stomach, turning as red as a tomato.

King Fernidad laughed. "Well I'm certainly glad he found someone who can…tolerate him as much as you do."

"Lovino!" Feliciano squealed and ran up to Lovino and Antonio. He threw his arms around his best friend, still crying. "I thought you said you'd never kiss a frog."

"I never thought I'd have to," Lovino replied smiling.

"Are you glad you did?" Antonio asked him.

"Besides the slime, yes."

"I told you, it is not slime!"

"Do not finish that statement at my wedding."

"Your wedding?"

Lovino sighed. "_Our_ wedding."

Feliciano sighed; his was more in appreciation than annoyance. "Maybe I need to find a frog.

Antonio smiled and spotted his friend Prince Ludwig out of the corner of his eye. "Feliciano, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

**A/N: I seem to be good at writing short chapters lately...that upsets me. Anywho, here is the adorable wedding chapter. To make it a tidbit longer I did add some dialogue. Please do enjoy my hinted GerIta that you can kind of see if you, like, squint or something.**

**Welp, I'm off to write the last chapter before my parents drag me off to spend Valentine's Day with me.**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	19. Down in New Orleans

**Disclaimer: Down in New Orleans (Finale) was originally sung by Anika Noni Rose and belongs to Disney.**

* * *

{Chapter XIX "Down in New Orleans"}

The first thing Antonio and Lovino did was gather up Lovino's money and take it to Fenner Brother's Realty along with Alfred.

Lovino shoved the last coffee can forward and smirked at the brothers. "Is this enough?" he asked. At first they looked like they were debating it, but when Alfred growled at them they quickly handed Lovino the key to the sugar mill. Lovino instantly grabbed the key and almost ran down to the mill where Romulus, Remus, Feliciano, Matthew, and Gilbert were waiting there with supplies. Lovino smiled up at Antonio and picked up a hammer. "You ready?"

Antonio smiled back at him and rolled up his sleeves. "Vamonos~!"

* * *

Lovino and Antonio worked and worked daily on that old sugar mill, and surprisingly Antonio really enjoyed it. They both smiled proudly at how wonderful the place looked lit up their opening night.

Antonio nudged Lovino. "You ready?" He asked.

Lovino smiled and threw open the doors. "Andiamo!"

Lovino and Antonio walked around Lovino's place. The restaurant was full of hungry people, and Alfred was playing his trumpet with the band that asked him to play Mardi Gras with them. Lovino instantly recognized the tune they were playing and started to sing along.

"_In the Southland there's a city_

_Way down on the river_

_Where the women are very pretty_

_And all the men deliver_

_They got music_

_It's always playin'_

_Start in the daytime, go all through the night_

_And when you hear that music playin'_

_Hear what I'm sayin'_

_Make you feel all right"_

Antonio smiled at him, and pulled Lovino towards him so they could dance.

Lovino could see Feliciano dancing with someone and frowned. "Who is Feliciano dancing with?"

"My friend Ludwig," Antonio replied.

"And?"

"He's the prince of Germany!"

"You set my best friend up with a potato bastard!"

"You married a frog." Lovino just glared at him. "Now Lovi you sing so well! Please finish your song!" Lovino laughed.

"_Grab somebody, come on down_

_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

_There's some sweetness goin' around_

_Dreams do come true in New Orleans_"

**{~The End~}**

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end! Yes, I do realize that these last chapters have been short, and I probably could've put them all together but I liked them separate. I hope you all liked this fanfiction as much as I loved writing it. Also, if you haven't seen the movie or just haven't watched it in a while, you should watch it today.**

**Again, nothing here belongs to me except for the idea to write a Spamano version of The Princess and the Frog and the really shitty laptop with a sticky z key that it was written on.**

**I'll post a thank you chapter next, just so y'all now. I love you all, and again Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Ciao, Athineath~**


	20. Thank You!

{Thank you!}

Hi everyone! As said, this is my thank you chapter. It'll also include the playlist I created for the fanfiction and also, because it's a movie, a cast list I created. I didn't put a cast list on "The Holiday" thank you but it y'all want it, just PM me and I'll put it up!

First off I'd like to start with my thank yous.

Thank you to Rebylee and Paint-The-World-Mad for reviewing.

Thank you to NayaPower, Rebylee, moonlight8267, abbydobbie, and geritashipper123 for favouriting.

Thank you NayaPower, Paint-The-World-Mad, Rebylee, Gigigue, moonlight8267, MusicAnime31, and geritashipper123 for following.

I would like to put in a special thanks to my friend (she knows who she is) who got me to write this fanfiction. Also, a special thanks to Rebylee for being a wonderful reader and essentially a constant reviewer. You, my dear, are darling.

And as always a huge thanks to everyone who read this. It means a lot to me. I know I don't get a lot of readers, but that fact that people do read what I write warms my heart. You all are wonderful and I love every single one of you!

Now this is a little different but as stated above, because this is technically a movie I decided to create my own cast of sorts. If any of you are wondering how I picked my cast, shoot me a quick PM and I'll gladly answer.

**Lovino played by Aaron Johnson**

**Prince Antonio played by Gaspard Ulliel**

**Alfred played by Garret Hedlund**

**Francis played by Andy Gillet**

**Dr. Kirkland played by Neil Jackson**

**Romulus played by Gerald Butler**

**Feliciano Vargas played by Logan Lerman**

**Remus Vargas played by Joe Manganiello**

**Daan played by Nikolaj Coster**

**Mama Lizzie played by Cynthia Nixon**

**Young Lovino played by Matthew Broadley**

**Young Feliciano played by Chandler Canterbury**

**Frog Hunter Father played by Ritchie Montgomery**

**Corneal played by Don Hall**

**Mr. Henry Fenner played by Jerry Kernion**

**Mr. Harvey Fenner played by Corey Burton**

**Buford played by Michael Colyar**

**Matthew played by John Robinson**

**Gilbert played by Ian Somerhalder**

**Queen Isabella played by Pilar Bardern**

**King Fernidad played by Plácido Domingo**

**Prince Ludwig played by Johann Urb**

As per usual I have a playlist. For anyone who didn't know, whenever I write something I always make a playlist on my iTunes to set the mood for each chapter. For this fanfic, because it already had songs and such, they were apart of my playlist. Basically if the song was sung in the chapter, it's the theme song for that chapter. Here it is:

_Chapter One: Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift_

_Chapter Two: Boats &amp; Birds by Gregory and the Hawk_

_Chapter Three: Down in New Orleans by Dr. John_

_Chapter Four: Almost There by Anika Noni Rose_

_Chapter Five: Friends On the Other Side by Keith David_

_Chapter Six: La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong_

_Chapter Seven: I Don't Want Your Love by Five for Fighting_

_Chapter Eight: Bad Blood by Taylor Swift_

_Chapter Nine: When We're Human (feat. Terence Blanchard) by Michael-Leon Wooley, Bruno Campos, and Anika Noni Rose_

_Chapter Ten: Gonna Take You There (feat. Terrance Simien) by Jim Cummings_

_Chapter Eleven: Animals by Maroon 5_

_Chapter Twelve: Ma Belle Evangeline (feat. Terence Blanchard) by Jim Cummings_

_Chapter Thirteen: Dig a Little Deeper (fear. Pinnacle Gospel Choir) by Jenifer Lewis_

_Chapter Fourteen: Heaven Knows by Five for Fighting_

_Chapter Fifteen: Ugly Truth by Lauren Aquilina_

_Chapter Sixteen: Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo_

_Chapter Seventeen: Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright_

_Chapter Eighteen: Never Stop (Wedding Version) by SafteySuit_

_Chapter Nineteen: Down in New Orleans (Finale) by Anika Noni Rose_

If any of y'all remember me mentioning this in "The Holiday" thank you, I really do have an eclectic taste in music. I like a ton of different genres and I can dig anything.

So that's officially the end of "The Prince and the Frog". It's kind of sad, eh? But I will definitely be back with more chapters for "The Vargas-Beilschmidt Daughter" and "Long Teenage Goodbye". Also, I'm thinking about what to write next. Since it's Valentine's Day my mum and I have a whole line of rom-coms to watch (like _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ and _27 Dresses_) so I'm thinking of doing either of those two as my next fanfic. I really enjoyed writing _The Holiday_ so why not. If you have an idea or a movie or book you'd like me to base my next fanfic off, shoot me a PM or even leave a review if you'd prefer! It'd even be fun to do another Disney movie. I love suggestions so hit me up!

Again I want to give everyone a bigs thanks and tons of love. Look for a new chapter or a new fanfic soon!

Ciao, Athineath~


End file.
